nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Ragoni
Main Profile Ragoni '''is different than all creatures you've met in your life. First of all this person has no real gender or it's at least not sure of it. Her/his creator is unknown aswell, however Ragoni admits that his/her creator left her/him to die. Why? Ragoni reveals that it's because "''she/he simply hasn't met with creator's expectations". ''Lonely unfinished golem was traveling an entire month across Hills of The God, seaking for answers, she met tons of characters like[[Arakida Ochosan| '''Arakida Ochosan]] or Mayoi Usanori ''',they instead of giving her all answers, they make her believe she is a newborn God aswell. God of justice. God of junk. God of creation ect. ect. Sad thing is Ragoni wasn't able to believe in all of this, no matter how much she/he tried. She/he just wanted to be erased and alone. But than the creation revealed his/her/it's true potential, her/his/it's survivability. Ragoni wanted to live forever, reveal the truth about naive, fake Gods and humans, which never tried to help her/him. She/he didn't know if revenge is right, though, Ragoni won't be "a puppet" anymore. Ragoni became kind of a controversy among youkai, She/he still doesn't know her destiny or use, but she will do everything to get one. Like from one point he/she get somekind of motivation. This motivation keeps her/him going, no matter how much hard it will be, she/he still believes it will get better in the end. Obscure "motivation", what can this be? Description Even though Ragoni looks like a normal person, it's not actually the case. Her/his green and grey clothes are also part of her/his body and even if they look like old duds, they are as powerful as an armor. Ragoni has an energy meter or her/his chest and also on boots aswell. The gloves of her/his shows alchemic symbols and they are completly white. On the back of Ragoni's body there are '''two organic pipes attached to her body, both have a smoke coming out of them. There's also a cog attached to Ragoni's back aswell, she/he admits that this cog "works as my heart, but that's because my creator didn't want to consume a good working mechanical heart on a failure". Ragoni's skin is rather pale, his/her eyes and hair is actually gray. Ragoni also wears a lemon scarf and a celadon/black cap, which looks like a bigger fez. Relationships Ragoni doesn't really have any relationships, she barely remembers her/his creator, she doesn't cared about Gods who wanted to manipulate her ect. However since Hills of the God she/he actually wants to spend time with other youkais or humans, Gishi Rikigaku offered her/him help and is fascinated with Ragoni's structure, Ritsuka Hayashi likes to chat with Ragoni from time to time (even if it's sometimes hard by how much silent Ragoni is) about philosophy of life, Kugun Gunso at first wanted to use Ragoni as a war machine, but than she/he tried to convince him about beeing a pacifist. They still don't get quite well, but there's something bright about their relation. Besides that, here is Ragoni's relationships in the projects: * Unnamed Person (Creator) * Arakida Ochosan (She wanted to trade Ragoni's identity) * Mayoi Usanori (She wanted to suggest her/him beeing a Fake God) * Bijonu Ochosan (He was Ragoni's guide through Hills of The God) * Michio Usanori (She wanted to make Ragoni her "new youkai friend") * Miko Kokunai (She tried to first "cure" Ragoni, since it was impossible, she helped her/him anyway) * Himeka Akaito (She wanted to discover Ragoni's true use first, maybe as a Weapon?) * Taeko Yuhara (She was mad that Ragoni was scaring animals occasionally) * Aka Sakka (She wanted to create new fake history for Ragoni) * Heiki Gunso (She overreacted and wanted to use an entire army against Ragoni for selfdefense) * Hagane Zero (He thought that Ragoni is a doll and wanted to recruit her/him) * Pupa-Chan (She is envy/mad at her/him ,because that Hagane Zero wants to recruit her/him) Appearances * Hills of the God (Final boss) Category:Characters